


伤痕

by Sherlline



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, Post-Kamen Rider Kuuga, 假面骑士空我
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlline/pseuds/Sherlline
Summary: 写着写着感觉会被打_(:з」∠)_





	伤痕

**Author's Note:**

> 新手司机上路，无证驾驶2.0

五代突然凑过来啄了一下一条的脸颊。

——因为之前接受了告白的关系，一条已经做好心理准备，暗自决定无论五代什么时候偷袭，他都不会产生过激反应（比如一个摆拳，或者直接拔枪），防止误伤到新晋的恋人。所以此时此刻，他只是纯粹没跟上对方的脑回路而已。

“怎么……？”

迎着一条疑惑的眼神，五代又是一下轻啄，然后伸出舌尖小心地舔了舔那一小片皮肤。

左脸吗。

于是一条明白了。

那是追踪未确认生命体3号期间留下的伤。不过当时一条并没有机会对上3号，连与之争斗的46号也没有遇到，在得知“带来究极黑暗的存在”这样一个家伙之后，就B1号被打晕了……现在回想起来稍微有点狼狈。得益于他强悍的恢复能力，伤自然是早就好全了，身上的淤青不到一个星期就退了个干净。而左脸颧骨上这道伤因为出了血的关系，最终定格为一道细小的疤痕，颜色稍浅于周围的皮肤，不靠近根本无法注意到。

现在五代正温柔地舔舐着它，神情近乎虔诚。

一条叹了口气，揉了揉五代的后脑勺。他头发长了，差不多披肩的程度，额前的林林总总拢到耳后扎成一束，偶尔也有几缕滑落，搭配独处时频频出现的深沉眼神，被老爹调侃说“是不是要扮小田切让去勾搭漂亮姑娘”。

“要做爱吗？”一条不假思索，脱口而出。

“……诶？”

脸上温暖湿润的触感一下子拉远，小田切让的神态重新坍塌回五代雄介。或许是因为一条轻松的语调与平日里的内敛保守大相径庭，五代看起来很惊讶：“我没有在……不用勉强。”

一条又揉了揉那头柔软的黑发，这回还露出一个带有安慰性质的笑容：“我想做。”

好吧，那就没什么好推脱的了。

五代眨眨眼：“先洗澡？”

“一起洗。”

看着一条不容置疑地握着自己左腕的手，五代终于笑起来。

“好。”

======================================================================================================

到现在为止，有种“不知怎么的就发生了”的感觉，丝毫不别扭——这大概就是他们相性很好的证据了。明明是第一次才对。

但是几分钟前到底是谁给他的勇气说出“一起洗”这种话的？

多少带着点困惑，听到五代的催促，一条还是挪进了浴室。

感觉到全程黏在自己身上的几乎实质化的视线，他长出一口气，尽可能快地脱掉身上的衣物。好了，现在这家伙是精神了，就是代价似乎有点大……不知道明天还能不能正常工作。

“一条桑。”

五代没有给他太多纠结的时间，伸出手臂将他揽进怀抱里。

两人拥吻在一起，趔趄着退进了淋浴隔间。花洒一开，温热的水流从头顶淌下来，淌过紧贴的火热躯体，溅在瓷砖上，淅淅沥沥的。

“唔，嗯……”

水流密集，一条不得不小心地呼吸，嘴唇又被五代严丝合缝地占着，导致一时间氧气有点不够用，再加上淋浴间温热的蒸汽开始升腾，脸上就不免渐渐涨红。

因为一出声就是意义不明的呻吟，根本听不出来说了什么，他只好伸手去推五代的肩，没推动，又轻轻咬了咬在口腔里四处探索的舌头，这才放开。

两人各退了半步，隔着花洒的水喘着气，唇舌之间牵拉出的泛着光泽的丝线很快就被冲走。五代看起来有些不满，黏黏糊糊地凑过来吻一条的左脸，非常准确地落在伤痕的位置，又舔又吮，无比执着，像是要把这个伤痕连同根植在一条身体中的疼痛一起消除似的。

总是能找到呢。一条轻笑着，把五代的头发往后捋了捋，越过他的肩膀，够到洗发香波，挤了点在手里，打出泡，往五代脑袋上揉。

“等一下再亲，别把泡沫吃进去了。”

五代貌似很乖地点点头，眼神上下打量着一条，像是在考虑该从哪里下口比较好。像这样勉强消停了一会儿，又趁着一条给他冲洗泡沫，故技重施地缠上来。

他闭上眼睛，撅着嘴唇在那伤痕上轻轻地啄。不断有细细的水流划过他的脸，看起来就像眼泪。

一条的双眼快失焦了，但没有错过这难得的脆弱。

即使是无忧无虑的冒险混蛋，也会遇上心情不好的时候。就像位于阳光地带的加利福尼亚偶尔也会下暴雨一样，是非常自然、可以理解的事情。

他用笼住五代后脑的手将每一丝头发理顺，力道温柔。

偏偏五代看不到一条此时是什么样子，也不知道自己是什么样子。

这算是犯规吧……一条莫名如此笃定。

五代很信任自己。但是像这样把最脆弱的部分暴露出来，一旦没能守护好，受了伤的话会很痛苦。

他别过头，等到与五代的距离足够远，又重新挤了洗发香波，像是不满自己的回避举动一样用力搓着，然后抹到头发上，心想最好是速战速决。

温热的水流淋在头顶，一条闭上眼睛，因为暂时的黑暗而松了一口气。

五代稍微老实了一点点，没有立即凑过来。不过现在应该在打量着他吧，那会是怎样的眼神呢……有点在意。

“一条桑好色气。”

——诶？

“浑身湿漉漉的，红着脸，还那么小心地闭着眼睛，像被欺负了一样，真是色气又美味。老实说，我非常想吃。”

——失去视觉的时候突然听到了这样不得了的发言。

一条的动作一顿。

什么啊……看不见的情况下在淋浴隔间的混响里听着你的声音不是更色气吗？他小声反驳着。

“一条桑过于拼命的性格，有时候会让我感到难过，但是只用一两句话就能给我带来笑容的，同样也是一条桑呐。”低沉而温柔的声音继续诉说着，“真奇怪，我究竟是因为这个才喜欢上你，还是说因为过于喜欢才会被轻易左右呢？”

于是五代最近心情低落的原因居然是他么，真是罪过……不过后面两句在说什么绕口令，没听懂。

一条带着困惑睁开眼睛，直直撞进五代的笑容里。

“我是你的哟，一条桑。”他这样宣告着，牵起一条的手，在掌纹交汇的地方落下轻轻一吻，“所以，接下来请放心地交给我吧。”

或许是头发淋湿了的关系，此时的五代看起来较平时更加年幼可爱，涌动着的深沉欲望也给那张脸增添了不同寻常的色彩，像在回应一条“想要”的呼唤。

意料之中，一条无法拒绝。

“这是……当然的吧。”他低声道。

======================================================================================================

好吧，虽然这么说——

被要求倚在浴室墙上的一条，难得显露出了茫然无措的表情。

“为什么要亲这种地方……”因为害羞，他这句话中询问的语气弱了一大截，音量也降低到自言自语的程度，“……我又不是女性。”

此刻五代正伏在他胸前，柔软而灵巧的舌头勾着一侧的乳粒细细舔舐，手也没有闲下来，指腹贴着另一侧的浅色乳晕打着圈，力道时轻时重，像是在玩闹。

“因为非常希望一条桑能够从性事里感受到快乐，所以想要尽可能地探索这具身体。”五代一派天真地抬起头解释着，旋即在红肿挺立的乳头上用力吮吸。一条完全不设防，呻吟就这样脱出了口。

“对刺激的感受很好呢——刑警拥有这样灵敏的身体，不会太吃亏吗？”

一条彻底放弃和他争辩，索性闭上眼睛。被夸赞了……但一点也不想在这种时候听到。

“啰嗦。”

五代笑起来，温热的气流从鼻腔扑到一条胸前，显得格外得寸进尺。他最终放过了一条的乳头，压低身体重心，手指也随着水流不断下滑。

一条闭上了眼睛，呼吸之间，似乎被五代所抚摸过的每一寸皮肤都变得不一样了，比平时更加渴望进一步接触。

“啊……！等一下……”

只是他怎么也想不到五代会突然咬在他腰侧，对“危险”的感知瞬间被激发出来，下意识想要把人推开。但电光石火之间一条睁开眼睛，忽然又意识到在浴室里摔倒的后果，于是伸出去的手硬生生停在中途。

罪魁祸首的五代也没料到他会有这么大的反应，惊讶地“诶？”了一声，接着像是打算将其抹平似的，更兴奋地对着刚刚制造出来的齿痕又舔又吮，还不忘伸手拦住一条柔韧的腰身，防止他条件反射性地往边上缩。

其实五代下口的时候原本力道不大，那个齿痕颜色也是断断续续的浅红，结果被这样不知轻重地一折腾，情况马上就糟糕了许多。等到他的嘴唇最终离开那片皮肤，齿痕所在的地方已经被更为艳丽浓厚的印记所覆盖。

“你做什么啊。”一条脸上飞红，皱起眉头，略带不满地俯视着他。突然被咬什么的……

“抱歉，一条桑……我大概有点高兴过头。”五代眨了眨漆黑的泛着水光的眼睛，用脸颊蹭蹭自己给盖上的戳，“弄疼你了吗？”

一条别过脸：“也没有特别疼——”

五代的指尖滑过他平坦的小腹，沿着腹股沟往下，然后轻轻按了按灼热挺翘的性器的根部，笑起来。

“看来是这样呢。”

一条感觉自己脸上已经彻底烧了起来，随着五代多此一举的评价（“莫非一条桑意外是偏好粗暴性爱的类型吗？”），这股热量甚至有蔓延向脖颈的趋势。

“五代雄介！”

——放在平时，特别是两人初次相遇的场合，这句威胁用语后面跟的可能就是“你再不识相的话我动手了”，然而此刻却被欲望，被水汽，被红茶色眼眸里的光泽所沾染，变得无比咸湿，在五代听来饱含催促意味。

“我在哟~一条桑。”

五代眯起眼睛笑着，站起身，用了些力道拧过一条的身体，将不知何时淋满润滑剂的手指塞进他的后穴。

他想是早就做好了准备，因此手指与高热的肠壁之间并没有多少温度差，很大程度上减少了刺激感。但一条毕竟初次与同为男人的家伙经历性事，难免感觉怪异，加上无法在湿滑的瓷砖上借力稳住重心，就不由得有些慌乱了。

“就在这里做吗……？在浴室？”被羞耻、愉悦和隐秘的快感搅乱的大脑混沌无比，一条想尽办法咬住牙关挤出这句话。

滚烫的温度贴上他的后背，五代的声音从耳边传来：“如果一条桑愿意的话，我们可以不去床上。”

“还是……咕啊……哈……”

五代的手指灵活地拨开肠肉，不停打着转，也不知碰到了什么不得了的地方，让一条的声音变了调。

“五代……去，去卧室……嗯……”

快感像波纹一样从身体内部的某个腺体扩散开来，很快占据了感官。一条的双腿已经软了，因缺乏力量而塌下了腰，眼底也逐渐蒙上一层薄薄的水汽。

五代看不见这样旖旎的景象，但光是听着以气音支撑的荡漾语句就已足够浮想联翩。

——连这种时候也非常坚定呢。

他无奈直起上身，把即将滑落在地的一条捞起，然后缓缓从这具温暖的身体撤出手指。艳红色的肠肉像是挽留一般被带了出来，透明粘稠的液体也向外流淌，在浴室的灯光下泛起淫靡的光泽，让人一阵心猿意马。

“确实决定要去卧室吗？”

一条点点头。

“可是以一条桑现在的状态很难独自办到吧，不如我搭把手。”五代自告奋勇，比了一个公主抱的姿势。

“不用了！”一条踉跄着迈出淋浴隔间，翻出浴巾把两个人都裹住，然后几乎将身体一半的重量都托付给五代，眯着眼睛凑上去吻他。

接吻的间隙，五代提醒道：“看路比较好吧？”

结果受到了一条的断然拒绝：“只是换个场地而已，不需要中场休息！”

两个人就这样一路磕磕绊绊撞开卧室门，双双倒在床上，都花了点工夫才从狂乱的亲吻和粗喘中缓过来。

“可以进入主题了吗？”五代的手撑在一条肩膀两侧，俯身轻声问道。

一条对他到现在都还能保持理智简直感到匪夷所思。

“刚才也说过，我想让一条桑尽可能体会到快乐嘛。”五代似乎完全清楚一条在腹诽着什么，无辜地眨眨眼。

体贴到这种程度，就已经是笨蛋了吧。一条叹了口气。

“因为是你。”

“诶？”

“……不明白吗？”

五代诚实地摇摇头：“这样都能明白的话就是灵能力者了吧。”

“我是说——”看得出来，不善言辞的一条正在拼命组织着语言，“只要你在身边……因为一直战斗，但一直没有放弃露出笑容的人是陪伴在身边的你，所以我就算受伤也会快乐。”

五代沉默着，伸出手，重新抚摸上一条脸颊上的细微伤痕。

“我们曾一起面对过难以想象的伤痛，如果你非要把我经历的那份归咎为你自己的责任的话，我也只好做同样的事了，毕竟总要有人承担的，所以……不如我原谅你，你也原谅我，好吗？”

一条很清楚，这个乐天的家伙才是最需要开导的那个人，可一直都找不到机会（更重要的是，有些话不说才是最好的）。五代太温柔，少有人能从他眼睛里找到脆弱，但所有人都能在他眼睛里找到自己。每当被他专注地看着的时候，会有种错觉，仿佛他只看着自己——这实在是件幸福的事。

“抱歉，一条桑……”五代附在一条耳边低声道，“我……好像已经是极限了。”

话音刚落，他就将一条的双腿用力分开，然后扶着性器狠狠贯穿了那殷红的后穴。

“啊啊……！ご……五代！”

尖锐的疼痛沿着脊柱不断向上攀升，一条绷紧了浑身的肌肉，精神却奇异地松弛下来。就像在雪夜中久经跋涉，最后远远地望见一个冒着炊烟的小木屋那样，虽然仍然身处风雪当中，但心知寒冷不会持续太久。

他不由得用力抱住五代的肩膀，在一次次冲撞之中逐渐交出了所有的思考。

生理泪水扑簌扑簌地顺着眼角掉落，五代低头，温柔地一一舔去，身下却是与之完全不相符的猛烈抽插。带出的肠液和润滑剂的混合物被打成白沫，顺着穴口流下，滴入床单中。

五代吻着一条的眉眼，用力顶弄那湿热黏腻的内里，以此感受一条的全部。偶尔抽送的时候离得太远，柔软的肠肉便依依挽留。五代错觉那里其实还保留着他退出时的形状，于是不厌其烦一遍遍确认。

“哈……呜……好棒……！”

快感不断累积，最终推向了高潮，盖过了疼痛，也将一条的理智彻底吞没。

某个瞬间他似乎听见五代在耳边呢喃着“喜欢”，但已无力作出回应。

不过五代应该会懂的，这些丢盔卸甲的混乱表达，清醒状态下绝对不会想要回忆的呻吟喘息，以及就算迷离失去焦距，也依旧能找到正确方向的双眼，全部都是“喜欢”的证明。

痛苦、悲伤，还有那么多那么深沉的懊悔，这些全都融合在一起了吧？暂时还没有过去，但总会慢慢处理掉的哟？

在那之后，请不要退缩，一同走向幸福吧。

眼前炸开的白光之中，两人呼唤着对方的名字，一起迎来绝顶。

-终-

**Author's Note:**

> 不管你看得愉不愉快都不要来打我，谢谢_(:з」∠)_


End file.
